


Loved by the King

by Dinonid123



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bowser is an enthusiastic man who loves his boyfriend and son, Family Fluff, Flirting in front of your son, Fluff, Gay dads, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Family, I'm so bad with tags lol, If there's no fluffy bowser/reader fics I'll do it MYSELF, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Pizza, Pumpkins, Tom Nook and the Nooklings are Mentioned, What is the worldbuilding? who cares it's cute, male reader - Freeform, the title is a font in google docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinonid123/pseuds/Dinonid123
Summary: Your boyfriend Bowser's been away for a while, and you and his son are both waiting for him to come home. He decides to surprise both of you the day he returns.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are THREE Bowser/reader fics on this site and none of them were fluff so I took it upon myself to fix this. Enjoy!

You yawned loudly as you forced yourself awake, pushing the sleep out of your eyes. You turned on your side, looking at the clock on the bedside table across from you. 6:30. Fuck. Junior was supposed to be up by now, but you doubted he was. Cursing yourself for staying up late watching movies, you rolled out of bed, stretching as you walked over to the window. The sun was just rising over the hills, and it looked like it was going to be a nice day. You mustered a smile, chuckling as you turned back to leave your room. You needed one of those.

“Hey [Y/N]!” A young man’s voice called out to you from the kitchen, and you breathed a sigh of relief. Junior was up after all. “Good morning!”

“Good morning, buddy! I’m surprised you’re up!” You chuckled as you entered the kitchen to find the young prince already devouring a bowl of cereal at the table. “Eating breakfast, too!” You smirked at him. “What’d ya do wrong?”

“Nothing!” He protested, mouth full of cereal. “I swear!” You narrowed your eyes as you made yourself your own bowl of cereal. 

“Suuure. I’ll take you word for it now.” You chuckled, sitting down across from him and beginning your own breakfast. “So, you going to get ready for school on your own too?” 

“I’ll try!” He smiled goofily, before raising an eyebrow. “Any news when Papa’s coming home?” You looked away, sighing. Your boyfriend, Bowser, had been away on royal business for over a week now. It’d been the longest he’d been gone as far as you knew, and through apologetic calls he had assured you that despite the hold ups, he was trying to get home as soon as he could.

“No, not yet, bud. I miss him too.” He frowned, punching the table weakly. 

“It’s been ten days! He’s never been gone so long. Are you sure he’s okay?” Swirling the spoon in your cereal, you laughed.

“You talked to him yesterday, Junior. It hasn’t even been twelve hours.” 

“Yeah, but what if he’s being held prisoner?” His mind whirred, as you can only assume he developed some elaborate tale about what was keeping his father away. 

“I think we’d know. For multiple reasons.” You leaned over and ruffled his ponytail. “I’m sure he’ll be home soon, alright? Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, okay!” Junior laughed, pushing your hand away. “Fine. But I better have an answer by tonight!” He crossed his arms and pouted.

“I’ll ask him again later.” You smiled. “Alright?” He was quiet for a minute, then nodded and took his empty bowl to the sink. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go get ready!” He ran off back into his room, and you chuckled. 

“Alright! Don’t forget your homework!” You called, and a muffled “I know!” replied from down the hall. 

You finished your own breakfast and put together a quick lunch for Junior. As you spent the next half hour getting him to school, your mind couldn’t help but wander to him. What if he was right, and something had happened? It wasn’t like him to not tell you anything, but maybe something was wrong… You shook the thought away as you waved Junior off for school. Surely it was just what he had said, political nonsense lasting longer than he thought. Damn, did you miss him though. You had forgotten just how large your bed was. It seemed so cozy with him in it, but without him? It felt like it was twice as big as a normal bed. You wondered where he got it. You’d have to ask when he got home. 

You sighed as you stepped back into the house. Normally you loved how… Bowser it was. Castle-like, blacks and greys with red and green, with a few golden highlights around. His cute little seal all over, on cups and shelves. The pictures of the three of you, separate and together, hanging on the wall. The sheer size of the furniture… you couldn’t help but chuckle as you slumped down into the massive couch. But today… it made you kind of sad. It reminded you of him, and it seemed… incomplete, without him there. You sighed, eyes drifting to the window. The sun was getting high, and you figured you might as well try to find something to do today. You were in between jobs, so you’d been at home every day for a while. 

You had actually moved in with Bowser after you lost your last one. You remembered how concerned he had been when he found out, and how eagerly he invited you to move in. You couldn’t help but smile at the memory, how warmly he had comforted you as you cried into his shoulder. He was always so nice to you. That might be surprising to someone who didn’t know him, seeing as he was a bit scary and threatening, but you had grown to love it. Seeing him alone with you, happy and loving, made all of those things seem attractive to you. You loved his wide stocky build, his soft hair, his big fangy smile. You couldn’t help but sigh again, as your heart ached, missing him so much. You hadn’t gone so long without him before either, and though you put on a strong face for Junior, you were getting pretty concerned as well, and you wanted nothing more than to have him back. Knowing him, he was probably bored out of his mind too, and wanted to come home more than anything. You chuckled thinking of him in a suit, sitting at a table and discussing boring politics. He’d have such a cute look on his face… and the suit would probably be so tight around his arms… You shook your head, sure you were blushing, As nice as it is to think about how hot he is, you’re sure it'd only make you more sad right now. 

You were startled out of your thoughts by a knocking on the door. You shook your head clear as you stood up to get the door.

“Hello! Who is it?”

“Oh, er, a friend!” The muffled voice said. “Is Bowser home from his trip yet?” 

“No…” You raised an eyebrow as you stood outside of the door. “I’m sorry…” You unlocked the door cautiously, and the next thing you knew, you found yourself on the floor. Bowser’s large smile loomed over you, beaming and laughing. 

“GOTCHA NERD!” He roared, hugging you tight on the floor. You laughed too, rolling your eyes warmly. 

“Bowserrr~!” You groaned lovingly. “When’d you get home?!”

“Took the first flight this mornin’! I wanted to surprise you and Junior. He’s at school, right?” Bowser smiled as he sat up, pulling you up with him. You chuckled warmly.

“God, you’re such a romantic dork, you know? Yes, he’s at school.”

“Good! And I do know~!” He laughed, holding your face softly with his large hand. “And I missed you so much because of it. Your cute little face…” He ran a claw across your cheek, and you blushed. “I couldn’t stand to be away from it any longer.” 

“Oh, I couldn’t stand to be away from you either.” You smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair. You then suddenly noticed something different about his face. “Oh, you have a beard!” 

“Yeah…” He blushed, scratching it sheepishly. “I forgot my shaving stuff here and didn’t want to get a new one. I should probably—”

“No, no, leave it!” You interrupted him, blushing harder. “I like it. You look so handsome…” 

“Heh.” His shy smile turned to a smirk. “Ooof course ya do. I’ll leave it then.” You felt your cheeks burning, as he pulled you close. “I love you, my prince.”

“I love you too, my king.” The two of you chuckled, as you wrapped your arms around his neck. His hair was longer than you remembered too, tied into a low ponytail, which you played with gently as he leaned forward, kissing you, softly at first, but as the two of you found your way back into your rhythm, it became more passionate. You loved the feel of his strong arms around you, the slight fiery taste of his breath, the warmth of his body. It was wonderful to feel him again. When you finally pulled back, his red eyes danced wildly, like burning flames. He smiled widely, blushing deeply.

“You’re so damn good at that! I missed it!” You broke out of your romantic trance and laughed loudly.

“That’s such a you thing to say!” You punched his shoulder, and he chuckled. 

“Is it now?” He growled, laughing. “I love ya, dumbass! Of course I think you’re good at kissing.” 

“I know, but the way you say it!” You giggled. “It’s so you. I love it. So much.” You smirked, taking his snout in your hands. “I love you so much, you big cutie.” His cool demeanor fell away, and he smiled more sweetly at you. 

“And you’re my little cutie.” He stuck his tongue out at you jokingly, and you both chuckled, nuzzling your foreheads together. He rarely dropped his overenthusiastic, bombastic behavior and manner, so when he did, you treasured it greatly. When you had mentioned it to him once, he said it was something he could only really do when he truly felt safe and happy. It always made you feel honored he could do it with you. “I really did miss you, so much… I don’t want to be away from you for that long ever again.” 

“I don’t either.” You kissed his snout quickly. “You better take me with you next time, alright?” He chuckled warmly.

“Of course, whatever we need to do. I’m sorry we got held up. But everything’s good. I’m home for the foreseeable future. We’ve got all the time to do whatever fun we want!” He said excitedly, and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“I can’t wait, dear. I missed having fun with you.” You smiled as you stretched in his arms, his excitement spreading to you. “Should we bring your luggage in so we can go do something?”

“Oh, yeah. Luggage.” He laughed shyly. “I forgot about that. Yes, that, and then we can go get some food! I’m rather hungry after my flight, after all!” He slipped back into his normal self, but you didn’t mind. You loved him no matter what he was like. He lifted you up as he stood up, making you giggle a bit. He chuckled warmly, and led you outside to grab his bags. After bringing them in (and a few more kisses) the two of you headed back out, his massive hand enveloping yours as you walked down the sidewalk towards the center of the city. You still had to decide on where to go eat though, and that was your first topic of discussion. 

“So… I vote sandwiches.” 

“ _Sandwiches_?” Bowser snorted. “I spent a week and a half eating with a buncha boring politicians and you expect my first meal back with you to be _sandwiches?_ ” You laughed loudly.

“It was just a suggestion! I apologize for offending you, your majesty!” He roared with laughter back.

“You better! We can eat better than that!” He patted his round belly a few times. “A king and his man deserve a much more filling lunch. How about some pizza? I think I could eat a few.” You chuckled, patting his belly too. 

“I’m sure you can, you big dork. Pizza sounds great.” You nuzzled up against his arm, carefully avoiding the spikes on his wristband. “You know which pizza place you want to go to?” 

“Ah, damn, I forgot about that part. Uh…” He squinted his eyes in thought, looking down the road into the city, like he was trying to recall where every pizza place he knew was. “Er… Tonio’s has the deal for three or more pizzas, right?” You looked up at him, amused.

“Bowz, I know damn well you can afford to spend an extra two dollars on each pizza.” He chuckled, ruffling your hair with his free hand. 

“Shush. They’ve got really good pizza, too, you know that.” Rolling your eyes, you nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah, you definitely don’t just wanna save ten bucks on pizza.” He scoffed, blowing a bit of smoke out his nose. 

“Do you want to go there or not, [Y/N]?” You were quiet for a few seconds.

“Yeah, they have really good breadsticks.” Bowser smiled widely, smirking almost as he slowed to a stop.

“Alright! Let’s go then!” You looked at him confused, before almost falling over as he began a run down the street. You laughed, barely catching up with his pace as you squeezed his hand tight. 

“Hey!” You punched his arm. “You know how much bigger your steps are!”

“Oh, are they?” He laughed loudly, snorting out some more smoke. “Sorry!” 

“Bowser!” You snarled, laughing in between breaths. “You.. big.. bastard!”

“Love you too, dear!” He chuckled, blowing you a kiss. 

“Oh, you…” The pair of you were almost there, so you slowed to a walk, pulling Bowser back to your pace. You were both breathing heavily. You nuzzled into his arm as you both slowed to a stop in front of the pizza place. He laughed hoarsely, kissing your forehead as he stroked your hair gently. 

“Sorry, I just gotta have some fun with you, ya know?” He gave you a mischievous toothy smile. You couldn’t help but smile back, laughing as you caught your breath. 

“You jerk~.” Bowser fake gasped, so you pulled his face down to meet yours and leaned up, kissing his cheek softly. “Don’t worry, I still love you. You’re a handsome jerk.” 

“Aww, thank you. You’re a handsome jerk too.” Bowser smiled, blushing slightly, dropping his hand to hold yours. “Alright, lunch time!” 

“Lunch time!” You nodded, pulling him forward as you ran inside. He followed, chuckling, and the two of you sat down for lunch. You ended up ordering three large pizzas, one and a half of which Bowser scarfed down on his own. You had about half of one, and while Bowser seemed eager to keep eating, you were feeling full enough that you put your foot down and decided to just bring the rest home. Bowser sighed, muttered something about you being a coward, but he paid for the meal and the two of you set off back home, you holding the pizza boxes while he kept eating out of him. Once you two got back home, you put the one remaining pizza in the fridge, deciding the best way to prevent him from eating that one too was to distract him. And you knew exactly what would do it.

“Hey Bowzy~?” You cooed softly as you walked back into the living room, where he had slumped down onto the couch. 

“Ah, what is it, [Y/N]?” He smiled, waving you over. You sat down on the couch next to him, letting him wrap an arm around you and pulled you close. 

“You said you wanted to surprise Junior, right?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

“I did…” He chuckled, rubbing your back. “Did you have anything in mind?”

“Oh, nothing much. I’ll be bringing him home in about… two hours?” You smiled mischievously. “You could be waiting here, hiding. Maybe I’ll tell him, ‘Oh, I tried calling him, but he didn’t say when he’d be home.’ He’d be sad, but then I’d usher him in, and you…” You trailed off, letting him finish your sentence. 

“And I… well, I’d jump out and surprise him then, wouldn’t I?” He laughed heartily, catching on. You loved it when he laughed like this, the way he did it with his whole body like he couldn’t hold in how happy whatever you had said had made him. “Haha, I love it! I’m sure it’ll scare him out of his bandana!” He giggled at his joke.

“And then you’ll hug him, right?”

“Oh, of course! Poor kid deserves it.” He sighed, pulling you close. You crawled up onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his big torso as far as you could. “I feel so bad for being gone so long… ever since I started hanging out with you, I’ve done my best to be there for him as much as I could. Be the best dad I could be, ya know?” You nodded, nuzzling your head against his chest. 

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Alright, good.” He groaned softly, blushing. He was clearly enjoying your nuzzles. “But yeah, I’ve never been gone so long. I know it wasn’t my fault, but I can’t help but worry… that I’ve let him down. That I will let him down.”

“Aw, you’re a great dad, Bowz! He really does care about you. He asks about you every day.” He smiled.

“Oh, really? That’s… good to hear. I just… want to make sure he knows I’ll always be there for him. He’s my son. I’m his ‘papa.’” He imitated his son’s voice when saying his name to him, laughing a little. “I am happy I met you though. I always wanted him to have another good parent. You certainly seem to have met that criteria.” 

“I… really?” You blushed, stammering in surprise. “I… I’m not really his parent… right?” Bowser raised an eyebrow, pulling you back away from him so he could look at you.

“Are… are you joking?”

“N… no?” You looked back at the photos of the three of you on the wall. Your eyes widened. Oh shit, you _were_ his dad.

“Of course you’re his dad, dummy!” He roared, ruffling your hair. “You’ve lived with us for what, a year? You’ve taken care of him all on your own every time I’ve left, how could you not be?”

“I guess I just… never…” You rubbed your arm sheepishly. “Uh… never realized? It’s not like he’s ever called me dad or anything…” 

“Aw, I’m sure he just doesn’t wanna scare ya off with it! I’m sure it’s weird for him to have a new dad.” He smiled, pulling your face close to his. “But whenever I’ve talked to him about you, I can tell. He really likes you. You’re a great dad.” He smirked, stroking your cheek with his claw. “And a wonderful boyfriend.”

“Bowz…” was all you could say before he kissed you lovingly, a kiss you dissolved into quickly as your hands found their way around his neck. Though you’re sure it looked awkward to others, the two of you had figured out how to kiss with your mismatched proportions, perhaps most importantly in a way where you didn’t get stabbed by any of his spiky bands. You chuckled into the kiss as you thought of when you were first together, remembering all the cuts you got from getting too close to his neck or wrists. You ran your hand through his fiery red hair, loving the soft feel as it tickled your fingers. As his hand slid under your leg to lift you up to his height, yours fell to his jaw, scratching his growing beard softly. You could feel it ticking your face, and you loved it so much. He felt so damn good. He growled warmly, finally pulling back from your face slowly.

“Fu… _Fuck._ ” He panted out, breathing raggedly. “I love you so goddamn much, [Y/N].” You chuckled, breathing roughly with him. 

“I love you too, Bowz. So fucking much.” The two of you smiled, your eyes meeting.

“Hey.” He inhaled deeply, trying to steady himself. “We got two hours to kill, right?”

“Ye.. yeah.” You smiled knowingly, quickly realizing exactly where this was going. 

“Good.” He chuckled, his eyes shimmering with a passionate fire. It was barely a second before the two of you pressed your lips back together, pulling each other as close as you could. You and Bowser did indeed spend the next two hours on the couch, kissing and cuddling and laughing as you fully enjoyed your first day back with your boyfriend after what felt like forever. It was about 5 minutes before you had to go get Junior when you finally looked up at the clock.

“Ah, shit, I have to go get Junior.” You reluctantly pulled yourself away from him, falling back onto the ground. “Ow…” Bowser looked up at the clock, holding out a claw for you to grab.

“Fuck, I completely lost track… sorry dear, we’ll have to continue later.” You grabbed his hand, pulling yourself up, then brushing yourself off as you rushed over to the counter to grab your wallet. You turned back to see him wink at you, endearingly badly.

“Can’t wait, Bowzy. Uh, damn…” You looked around quickly. “Do you know where you could hide?” 

“Er…” He frowned, quickly walking to the kitchen and ducking behind the counter. “Can you see me from the door?”

“Uh… yes.” You snickered, covering your mouth. “You’re like, eight feet tall and bright yellow.”

“Damn. Um…. ah, wait, you’re like a foot taller than Junior. Try ducking and then looking.” You did such, guessing how tall Junior was from your memory.

“I… I think you’re good from this angle. Just try to stick to the floor, alright?” 

“Gottit. It’s like half an hour until you get home, right?” 

“Yeah, school’s a few blocks away.” 

“Okay, great.” He jumped up, stretching. “Being on the floor like that hurts like hell, I’ll get back down there later. See you!” You chuckled, shaking your head. 

“See you soon!” You waved as you slid out the door, setting off for Junior’s school at a slight jog. You probably had enough time to walk, but you figured you could get the exercise anyway. You made it there a few minutes before the bell would ring, so you took the opportunity to get yourself to relax. You didn’t want to ruin the surprise for him, after all, and you were afraid that you weren’t going to be able to prevent yourself from being suspicious. You sat down on a bench on the sidewalk outside, stretching and breathing slowly. You can do this. For Junior. The bell soon rang, and it was not long before you heard his voice calling. 

“Hey [Y/N]! Didja talk to Papa?” Junior ran up to you, excitement in his voice. “Do you know when he’s coming home?”

“Hehe, hey Junior!” You gave him a quick hug, smiling. “How was school?” He sighed, rolling his eyes.

“School was _fine,_ [Y/N]. But what about Papa?” You stood up, sighing dramatically. 

“Ah, sorry bud, I tried calling him, but he was busy and couldn’t talk much. He didn’t say when he was gonna be home.” Junior frowned, drooping a bit. 

“Aww… you sure he’s not trapped?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” You chuckled and rolled your eyes as the two of you began the walk home. “He was out for lunch, I think he’s fine. I’m sure if the King of Koopas was kidnapped or something that we would know.”

“I guess…” He crossed his arms, pouting. “I’m sick of waiting for him…”

“I am too, Junior. I’m his boyfriend, remember?”

“Yeah, I know…” He looked away, frowning. “It’s just…” 

“Just what?” You looked at him, getting a bit concerned. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just…” He sighed. “You’re right. You… like him too.” He rubbed his face, and you heard him sniffle. “Can… can we talk when we get home?” You bit your lip cautiously. Whatever was bothering him… you should probably deal with it before you got home. You took his other hand carefully, giving him a reassuring smile. “

“Hey, the park’s just up the street. Much closer than home. How ‘bout we go take a seat there and talk?”

“That’s.. Fine.” He squeezed your hand softly. Your heart ached with concern for the prince, and you picked up your pace the rest of the way to the park. You led him in, and he ran forward to sit on a bench under a blooming flowered tree. You smiled weakly, and sat down next to him. 

“Alright, Junior, what’s wrong?” He looked up at you with reddened eyes, sniffling again.

“Why are you so nice to me?” He asked, voice full of sadness. You tilted your head in confusion. 

“Why wouldn’t I be nice to you? You’re my boyfriend’s son.”

“Is… is that it? It’s just… because of Papa?” He wiped his eyes, which were getting a bit wet. You panicked, waving your hands frantically. 

“Oh, no, no, of course not, Junior! I love hanging out with you. I…” You sighed, looking away, before turning back to him with a smile. “I’ve been helping raise you for over a year. I think of you as… I love you, as my son.” He was quiet for a moment, but before you even realized he was hugging you tightly. 

“Really? You do?” He rubbed his tears off on your shirt, and you rolled your eyes, smiling. 

“Yeah. Really.” Junior went quiet again, before saying quietly,

“I love you too, Dad.” Those words hit you hard, and you soon realized tears were dripping down your cheeks as well. You were his dad. You were _Dad._ You hugged him tight, smiling. 

“I promise, I’m here for you, Junior. And Papa is too. He’s just busy, okay? I’m sure he’ll be home sooner than you think.” You stifled a laugh at your joke, rubbing Junior’s back reassuringly. 

“Okay…” He leaned back, rubbing his face. “I’m… I’m ready to go home now.”

“You sure? We can wait here for a minute if you like.”

“No, I’m ready.” He slid out of your arms, smiling up at you. “Dad.” You smiled back proudly.

“Alright. Home it is, son.” You chuckled. “You alright with me calling you that?” He nodded, and you sat up. “Good. Let’s get going.”

“Okay!” He seemed to perk back up quickly, smiling the whole way home. Neither of you said much, but you could tell he seemed to have a weight off his back. Perhaps… he’d been wanting to ask that for a while. When you got home (a bit later than expected, you’d have to apologize to Bowser for making him wait on the floor…) you made sure you ran ahead to give Bowser the forewarning. 

“Welcome home, Junior!” You said a little loudly as you opened the door for him. He chuckled. 

“Thanks, Dad.” He entered the house, and you followed him. You smiled as you closed the door, Junior slipping his backpack off. It was then that Bowser jumped up, roaring loudly. 

“I’M HOME JUNIOR!” He yelled, laughing. Junior screamed, then began laughing. 

“Papa!” He ran over to his dad, who smiled as he picked him up and spun him around.

“Haha, ya miss me, kiddo?”

“So much! When did you get home???” He chuckled as Bowser kissed his forehead and hugged him tight.

“Earlier today! Me and [Y/N] wanted to surprise ya!” You stifled a giggle as he looked at you in shock.

“Hey! You said you didn’t know when he was gonna be home! I call you dad and you LIE to me?” He fake pouted.

“Aww, you called him Dad? We had a conversation about that earlier!” Bowser chuckled, and you blushed, walking over to them. 

“You guys had a whole _conversation?_ ” Junior sighed. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“We wanted to surprise you!” You said defensively, hugging the two of them. “You did like the surprise, right?” Junior kept pouting, but he blushed. 

“Yes…” You and Bowser laughed, and he wrapped his arms around you too. 

“So, from now on, I promise not to be gone for so long. I swear. I’m going to stay with my family as long as possible.” He gave his classic toothy smile. “I love you dorks with all my heart, and I hated being away for so long.”

“Good! If you leave for that long again, I promise I will never stop calling until you get home.” He smiled deviously. You looked at Bowser concernedly, but he just roared with laughter. 

“Hah, good! Keep me on my promise, kiddo!” Junior giggled, hugging both of you tight. “Alright, now that that’s covered, it’s dinner time, right?” It was your turn to laugh, and you kissed Bowser’s cheek. 

“Of course that’s your next thought, you glutton.” Your family laughed, and began the important task of preparing dinner. 

The three of you had a wonderful evening, happy to be together as a family again. You made some pasta, which surprisingly seemed to be enough to satiate Bowser’s appetite. You figured the fullness of eating two whole pizzas was finally kicking in for him. As the night moved on and Junior was tucked into bed, you and Bowser climbed into your own. 

“Gah, I missed this bed…” Bowser yawned, a few puffs of smoke escaping his mouth. “So much better than those tiny hotel beds… I’ve been sleeping very weirdly for a while.” 

“Hehe, I’m happy you get to sleep normally again.” You stroked his cheek softly, feeling his beard with it. “I missed sleeping with you too. This bed is so empty without you…”

“Oh, I’m sure it is…” He laughed softly, cradling your head. “It’s a lot bigger than you, ain’t it?”

“It’s so fucking big, Bowz. You’re so damn tall.” You chuckled, but then you suddenly remembered something important from earlier. “Oh, shit, I wanted to know. Where the fuck do you find this bed?” 

“It literally has my logo engraved on it, I thought it’d be previously obviously custom…?”

“The mattress, I mean. Silly.” You booped his nose. He blushed, narrowing his eyes as he booped you back.

“Boop~. And that makes more sense. There’s an extreme size store in town. Ya know, for big guys like me,” He paused to flex his arm, making you blush a little, “And small ones. Like the Toads.”

“Ah, okay. That’s cool.” You cuddled up against him, and he pulled you close with his strong arms. He had taken all of his normal gear off, his spiky bands and shell lying on the dresser and floor beside the bed. You loved nighttime because of that. You got to snuggle up with him anyway you liked, the only hazard being his own fangs. As he nuzzled you softly, a realization hit you. “Oh god, Junior’s gonna need one of those some day. Oh god, _he’s gonna be taller than me._ ” You buried your face in his chest. 

“Haha!” He laughed, kissing your forehead. “He sure is. You’re gonna be the shortie of the family soon enough. Still gonna be the most handsome though.” 

“Why are you talking about yourself?” You chuckled.

“Why can’t you understand how hot you are?” He teased. “You’re my boyfriend, dumbass, you’re fucking hot. Deal with it.” He smiled, rubbing your back. 

“Yeah yeah, I love you too, dumbass.” 

“I love you most, nerd.” You rolled your eyes, chuckling as you kissed his chest.

“Good night, Bowz.” He kissed your forehead gently as you closed your eyes.

“G’night, dear. Enjoy sleeping on my pecs again.” You chuckled gently in unison, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Koopa Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween, and you're spending the day with your koopa boyfriend and son, of course.

“Damn, how are you so good at this!?” Bowser exclaimed, peeking over his pumpkin at your own. You covered his view with your arm quickly, laughing.

“Hey, no peeking! It’s a surprise!” You stuck your tongue out at him, and he snickered, leaning back down to his seat and looking at his pumpkin with a disgruntled look. 

“Mine barely looks right. Yours actually looks like something!” 

“Bowser, you’re using your claws to carve it. I think that might be your problem.” You snickered, reaching over to pat his shoulder. “I told you to use the carving knife.”

“But I’ve got built in carvers!” He sighed. “Why shouldn’t I use them?”

“Because you can’t be precise with your big ass fingers, silly.” You rolled your eyes lovingly as he grumbled, looking back down at your pumpkin. You were carving a fairly complex design, a dragon with its wings spread. It was a request by Junior, who was very focused on his own pumpkin and seemed not to notice the two of you bickering. Normally he’d interrupt with some silly comment, but his attention seemed to all be on his work. You stood up, shooting a quick glare at Bowser, who blushed and averted his eyes, fiddling with the carver he had just picked up. You walked over to Junior’s side of the table, staying where you couldn’t see his pumpkin’s face. “How’s yours going, bud?” He snapped out of his focus, looking up at you with a small pout, just like his father’s. 

“Hey, I was focusing!” He grumbled, setting his knife down. “It's going good. I think I did it right.”

“May I have a peek?”

“But you said—” 

“I said _mine_ was a surprise. For Papa. However, Dad, as the one who got the pumpkins and carving stuff, gets to see. If you let him.” You smiled down at him, and winked. “I might even let you get a piece of candy early, if you—”

“Oh, come look!” He said quickly, smiling back. You chuckled, kneeling down behind him to get a look. It was much more like the traditional jack o'lantern face but with a scar through one of its triangular eyes.

“Any reason for that?” You asked. “It looks pretty sick.”

“Nope, just thought it would look cool!” He beamed happily. “Does it look good? I’m not done with the mouth yet…” 

“It looks great, Junior! It can go right on the top step outside once we’re done.”

“Really!?” His eyes shimmering with joy, clearly feeling quite good about the compliment.

“Yeah, why not? It’s good!” You chuckled. “It’s probably better than Papa’s.”

“Hey!” Bowser exclaimed, crossing his arms. “It’s not that bad!”

“Sure it isn’t, dear.” You and Junior giggled, and you ruffled his hair. “Alright, I’ll let you finish then. Then we can decide.” He nodded, and you sat back down at your seat and returned to work on your dragon. About fifteen minutes later, Bowser loudly announced that he was done, smiling proudly as he added that he had even managed to use the carving knife _and_ his claw. You stifled laughter, and told him to go get the candles and try it out. He excitedly got up, grabbing a candle and flicking the lights. You were tempted to ask if it was safe to use a lighter in the dark, but your question was answered when he spit out a little flame, lighting the candle with ease. He went to set it in his pumpkin, but furrowed his brow.

“Uh… I think my hand’s too big.” He looked to you with begging eyes in the candlelight. “[Y/N], can you put it in for me?” You sighed, standing up and taking it from him with a smile.

“Of course, dear. If I get burnt it’s your fault though..” You set it down in the pumpkin, and put the lid on. “There ya go.”

“Yay!” He grinned widely, lifting it up to show it off. It was a crude rendition of his seal, a bit messy but surprisingly decipherable. 

“Not bad, actually.” You mused.

“That’s pretty impressive, Papa.” Bowser beamed at the compliments, and you could see the faintest hit of a blush on his cheeks in the faint yellow light. 

“Alright! I’ll go set this outside.” He flicked the lights back on as he headed to the door, stopping as he checked the clock. “Oh, it’s like 3:30. You two better hurry up so we can get ready for trick-or-treating in time!” 

“Bowz. We’re meeting up with Tom and the twins at 5:30. I think we can finish and get dressed in two hours.” 

“I’m just bein’ careful!” He exclaimed, heading outside to put his pumpkin out. You turned back to Junior, who had returned his attention to his pumpkin. 

“How’s it going for you? Almost done?”

“I got one more thing, dad. Shouldn’t take too long. Are _you_ almost done?” You chuckled nervously, looking down at your work. While it was outlined, and the large parts were carved, there was a large section of smaller cuts meant to look like scales. It would take another twenty minutes at least. 

“Uh… no.” You smiled sheepishly. “That gives you and Papa plenty of time to get into costume and taunt me though.” You caught a hint of a mischievous grin cross his face. 

“Oh, take your time then!” Rolling your eyes, you set about finishing your pumpkin, trying to see if you could do it a bit more efficiently. Junior finished his as Bowser returned, and much to Bowser’s relief, Junior figured out he could just put the candle in the pumpkin first. After a test, the pair eagerly took it outside, and then returned, giggling as they went off to their separate rooms to get dressed. Junior came back first, in a cute little pirate costume you had bought a few weeks earlier. He tapped at your arm with his little wooden cutlass, grinning proudly. 

“Arrgh! Finish ye pumpkin, dad lad!” You laughed, pushing the sword away. 

“Good one, and I’m trying! I can’t focus with you hitting my arm, silly.” He groaned, setting it down on the table. 

“Fiiiiine. I guess I should have some dinner before we go, right?” He walked over to the kitchen, and you heard the fridge door open.

“Well, yeah, but maybe you could have done that _before_ you put the costume on.”

“I can eat some dinner without spilling it on myself! I’m not five!” He protested. “Hey, there’s some hot dogs. I can just have those. I can’t spill that on me.” 

“Sounds good to me, Junior.” You figured he would be fine on his own (he was, indeed, older than five) and tried to finish your pumpkin. You were nearly done when you heard your bedroom door creak open from the hallway. 

“Sorry that took so long, stupid things wouldn’t stay on…” Bowser grumbled, coming out to the room, smiling as he held his arms out. “How do I look, babe?” You snickered, blushing furiously. You had decided to both go at cats, but he had suggested that the two of you didn’t show each other until today, to make it a surprise. He had the cutest mistmatched cat ears headband over his head, whiskers drawn on his cheeks, a patterned furry jacket and pants, a large floppy tail tied around waist, and big paws over his hands and feet. It was perhaps the most adorable you had ever seen him. As you stared at him in surprise, he looked around, starting to blush himself. “Uh… I take that as you liking it?” You laughed, shaking your head clear, then ran over to him and hugged him tight. 

“Oh my god Bowser it’s fucking adorable. I love it so much.” He blushed harder, hugging you tight with his strong grasp, laughing softly. 

“Good. I knew you’d like it.” He giggled. “I’m sure you’d love to play with me in it later, no~?” Your face burned red, and Junior groaned from behind you.

“Papa. I am EATING.” Bowser laughed loudly, the happy sound filling your whole body. 

“Sorry kiddo. I forget how good your ears are, and how terrifying it is to you that I am romantic with my boyfriend.”

“You were like FIVE percent quieter when you said that.” Junior set his hot dog down, picked up his sword and waved it at the two of you. “It’s weird, okay? Don’t do it in front of me.”

“Fi~ne. I won’t tease my boyfriend about how—” He smirked, pulling you away from his chest and kissing your forehead. “Sweet and small and cute and handsome he is~”

“Bo~wser!” 

“Papa!” You and Junior whined in unison, as your face scrunched up in a smile, blushing. 

“Alright, alright.” He grinned, letting go of you, winking down as your face burned hot. “You almost done with your pumpkin?” 

“I was about to finish when you interrupted.” 

“Guess I should have struggled to zip this damn furry thing up a bit longer then, hunh?” He smirked, and you giggled at the thought. 

“Ah, shush. Lemme finish the jack o’lantern.”

“Got it. I’ll text Tom if he can meet us earlier, since we’ll be done.’’ He sighed, sitting down on the couch as he pulled out his phone. You went back to your seat, and quickly finished up your pumpkin. 

“Alright, we can meet them at 5 instead, are you—”

“Yep!” You beamed, holding it up to him excitedly. “You like it?” He whistled, chuckling.

“Damn. I see why it took ya so long. That’s great. Let’s get a candle in it!” He nodded, grabbing one and handing it to you as you set it down. You put it in, and after his quick spit of a flame and switch of the lights, the light filled the room, the different thicknesses of pumpkin making a lovely shaded pattern on the opposite wall.

“Wow… that’s really cool.” Junior commented. “I think that deserves to be on top.”

“Oh, nah, I’ll leave yours on top.” You waved his compliment off. “You’re the kid, you get to have the jack o’lantern of honor.” You flicked the lights back on, taking the pumpkin with you out to the steps, setting it in between Bowser’s and Junior’s, quickly making your way back inside. “Alright, I’ll go get ready! Be back!” The two of them nodded, and you rushed into your room, grabbing your own cat costume. It had ears on a headband as well, but the suit was more like a onesie, with a tail attached on the back, and paws built in. Luckily it wasn’t too much of a hassle to put on, and after you drew yourself a little nose and whiskers, you slinked out to the room, growling. “Hey dears~” 

“Oh!” Bowser turned to you, and now it was his turn to blush furiously, eyes looking you up and down. “You look so cute!” Junior groaned.

“Please don’t do this again.”

“Too bad, Junior, your dads love each other.” You giggled, walking over to Bowser, who quickly pulled you into a hug. 

“I do indeed. My little kitty…” He chuckled, cradling your cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my big strong Calico..” You crooned, smirked as you reached up to stroke his cheek. “But that’s enough for now. We gotta get going, right?” 

“Finally!” Junior groaned, grabbing his sword and pillowcase for candy. “If you too get any more lovey-dovey I won’t be in the mood for candy.” 

“Good. That’ll help you pace yourself.” Bowser chuckled.

“See, you’re great at parenting!” He ruffled your hair, and you snickered.

“Bowzy!”

“Okay, I’m leaving, follow me if you’re done!” Junior sighed, heading out the door. Bowser and you laughed.

“I guess we should follow him.”

“Probably, since he doesn’t know where we’re meeting them.” He grinned, and slid away from you, grabbing your hand and leading you out the door. 

The next few hours were very productive, Junior having already started filling up his sack by the time you met Tom, Timmy, and Tommy. Tom wore a devil costume (which amounted to a red sweater vest, horn headband, and a small pitchfork), and the twins matching bear costumes. By the time you split back up from them, Junior’s pillowcase was nearly full. You began negotiating candy terms on the way home, and you and Bowser managed to convince him to give you a combined 25% of it, which Bowser assured you was the best he had ever gotten. He was already sleepy as you returned home, so he headed right off to bed (though you had to tell him not to take his whole bag of candy, compromising that he could take a small bag of it instead). You and Bowser gave each other knowing smirks as he shut the door to his room, barely able to keep your hands off each other as you went into your bedroom. He pinned you down to the bed, kissing at your neck as you held him close, weakly returning the kisses on his cheek. 

“You’re so cute dressed like this… and you’re such a good dad… I’m so lucky…” He growled deeply, holding your whole face in his large hand. “I love you. My [Y/N].”

“My Bowzy…” You moaned softly back, smiling up at him. “You’re absolutely adorable in those ears, you know. You should wear them occasionally.” He laughed, blushing slightly. 

“You think so? Maybe I will. I’d love to tease you some more with the cat stuff… but perhaps we could do the cuddling part?” 

“Oh my god _please_ do the cuddling part.” You pleaded. “Whatever that furry stuff you’re wearing is, it’s so soft.” He giggled, hugging you tight as he rolled over, letting you rest on his large chest. 

“Whatever you want, babe.” 

“All I want is to spend time with you.” You muttered, listening to the gentle beating of his heart, sleepiness starting to overcome you. “It’s been a year and a half now, hasn’t it?”

“Since you moved in? Yeah, I think so…” His voice was getting gravelly, slow. He was tired too, clearly. “Best year and a half of my life.”

“Aw, Bowzy…”

“I mean, it’s the same for you too, right?”

“Of course, dummy. I’ve gotten to sleep in the arms of my big warm boyfriend almost every day. It’s wonderful.” 

“Thank you, [Y/N].” He yawned, turning on his side so you rolled off his belly onto the bed next to him. You quickly snuggled back up, and he gingerly wrapped an arm around you. “Good night.” He whispered, shutting his eyes. You did the same, resting your head against his neck.

“G’night, Bowz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this made on Halloween night because I was bored and feeling gay? Yeah. Did I write it in like 3 hours? Yeah. Did I just want to imagine catboy Bowser? Fuck yes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! I'll probably do updates to this occasionally whenever I get a good idea/urge to kiss a big turtle man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Bowser Nintendo is scared to show you. He *is* gay and he is a happy family man.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :3


End file.
